Eat that
by AnaCanaria
Summary: Just a sterek HSAU one shot I wrote to practise my English. Previously published on my Tumblr.


Wow, haven't done this in years. Hey guys! Just a little something I wrote to practise my English. Previously published on my Tumblr, which I closed (I know, ok? no need to "boo" me). I opened a new one, but it's not that active (iamsterektrash, in case you're wondering).

Please, review with all the errors you see, that would be immensely appreciated.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. No, really, not even the plot is new. Come on, it's a sterek one shot, and I'm no writer.

- _ **I never loved you.**_ \- Said Derek, low, but loud enough for some other student passing by to stop and stare at the couple now blocking the access to some lockers.

Derek's face was blank, expressionless, a little like Stiles remembered from the first time he saw him almost four years ago. That time he didn't even _dream_ that the Captain of the Basketball Team would ask him out in the first week of his Senior Year, let alone that they'd become the most adorable, fluffiest couple to ever exist in the history of his High School, in the words of Lydia Martin, but hey, he was not going to complain. It has been the most awesome year of his life since his mom has passed away, and he would enjoy every minute of it.

Of course, nice things didn't happen to him. And as soon as those words came out of Derek's mouth, he started trying to figure out if all of that may have been a prank or just product of his imagination, maybe a result of his ADHD or the Aderall he has to take.

For moments that felt like centuries, Stiles didn't say anything, focusing only on holding back his tears. When he was more or less sure that he wouldn't start crying, he looked up at his (ex?) boyfriend, and locked his eyes on Derek's face. It was like he was seeing him for the first time; vacant expression and glassy eyes, a shadow that maybe has always been there, but none of the smiles that they often shared. It seemed to Stiles like Derek wasn't even breathing.

When he gathered the courage to ask a simple " _why_?", the front door of his house slammed shut and he woke up, breathless and sweating and _crying_. Once he breathed normally again, and that he told himself that the nightmare was just a nightmare, and once he recognized the noise that woke him up was just his father coming home from a late shift (he could hear him now, wandering around the kitchen, putting something on the microwave), he stirred, blinked a few times, and grabbed his phone from his bedside table. **04:53 am**. Goodbye his goodnights sleep. Fuck his fucking nightmares, really. At least they were not about his mom dying again, or about his dad getting killed while on duty, anymore. But still. _Will he ever stop having nightmares?_

His phone, besides shining the time with him, alerted him of 5 unread messages.

1: 46 A.M.  
From: Derek  
 _Are you awake?_

1: 58 A.M.  
From: Derek  
 _I'll take your silence as a "no"_

2: 06 A.M.  
From: Derek  
 _I hope I'm not waking up with this, but at dinner tonight my mother set up a date for our Annual Hale Christmas Dinner and…_

2:06  
From: Derek  
 _Since it's not actually_ on _Christmas, I was thinking you may want to come? I know that meeting the whole family may be a little overwhelming but you already know most of them?_

2:07  
From: Derek  
 _Of course your dad is invited and expected, as well. And I think we should probably talk about this tomorrow. Pick you up at 8:15, as usual. Sleep well, Stiles. Love you._

Stiles blinked some more and re read the messages three times, just in case. Fighting away the shadows of sleepiness and trying to make his thumbs work, _god damit,_ he tipped a quick response.

5:03  
To: Derek  
 _I DO!_

5: 05  
To: Derek  
 _I mean, I'd love to go to your Annual meeting to get to know everyone_

Stiles cheeks were getting numb thanks to the grin he couldn't contain, but, hey, he was putting all his focus on not jumping from the bed and start running around the house screaming " _ **Derek invited me to meet all of his family!**_ ", consequently waking up the entire neighborhood. So, points for him, please.

5:07  
From: Derek  
 _Great._ Awesome _. Now please let's talk about this in a few hours. Go to sleep, Stiles._

5:08  
To: Derek  
 _See you in the morning. Good night. I love you._

5:08  
From: Derek  
 _Love you, too._

 _Eat that, nightmares._


End file.
